1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a holder; more particular, to a holder for antenna testing.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing a specific absorption rate (SAR) of an antenna, the antenna needs to be disposed on a holder for setting parameters (e.g., the angle of the antenna, the height of the antenna, the distance between the antenna and the testing source). However, the conventional holder only has clamping function, such that the conventional holder can't be used to set the parameters quickly, which reduces the antenna testing time.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.